Love The Way You Lie
by BombshockFTW
Summary: Songfic. No lemon. Rated for content.


_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_Well, that's all right because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.._

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High off of love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate

"Mello! Don't come back you fucker!", Matt screamed out the door as he speed around the corner and away from their apartment for the thousandth time.

_And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me _

Hours passed and Mello wasn't back. Matt slipped on his coat quickly and ran out to his car to find Mello. Not surprisingly, he found his blonde at the local pub, flirting with quite an attractive male and obviously drunk. He got out and pulled Mello into the car and sped home. Ready to make him feel better for now, and brace himself for the hungover devil in the morning.

_And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No, you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again _

"I can't deal with this anymore." Matt sobbed softly, readying his bags to leave again.

"Mattie, baby, where are you gonna go? I'm the only one who ever has and ever will give a damn about you." Mello said, trying, once again, to get the redhead to stay.

"Mello. You.. you aren't ready for this. Neither am I. I feel more like a dog to you. I feel worthless with everything you say to me. I-I can't.."

_It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great _

Matt giggled and hugged the blonde tightly loving the attention at the moment. It was Saturday and Mello said he would spend all day with him. Mello smiled the beautiful angel's smile he possessed yet barely ever showed.

"Mattie.. My love.." These were the times when Matt held no regret to letting Mello practically own him.

_I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful.._

"God damn Matt! I swear you're fucking stupid!" Another sharp slap was sent to his face. What had Matt done? Even he didn't know.

"M-Mells, what did I do? I-I don't know what I did!"

Another slap.

"You know damn well. Now clean this shit up." Mello hissed gesturing to the destroyed living room as Matt immediately began to clean._  
_

_I feel so ashamed  
I snapped  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name _

"_MATT!"_, Mello screeched walking into the pub to see Matt standing with a cute boy.

"Yeah?" He said turning to look at him as he was yanked away from the boy by his arm roughly and the boy got the good. Just a punch. 'Nothing compared to what will happen to me..' Matt thought sadly as he was pulled out and home.

_I laid hands on him  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

A scream shattered the silence in the apartments as matt was sent flying across the room and into a wall as Mello's fist collided with his face again.

"Who the fuck was it, Matt?"

'"A friend, Mello! Just a friend!" Matt cried out.

"Why did you say you would be alone then?"

"B-Because I knew you wouldn't let me go!" Sadness and pain burned through his veins as Mello repeatedly punched and threw him around. When would the pain end? 

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em

A shiver was sent down both boy's spine as their lips collided for the first time. The butterflies were fluttering in their stomach and they wanted these feelings to last forever. They knew they had found the one..

_Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em _

"Get out Matt. I'm tired of your worthless ass." Mello said bitterly.

"B-But Mells-"

"And don't call me that. I want you out. Get the fuck out!"

_You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both _

The fight that had started with a simple I'll do it later progressed to them screaming in each others faces. Mello hit first. Matt had enough and struck back. Tired of the game they played he broke the cycle.

_So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways _

"I'm done, Mello. Goodbye." He began packing for what he thought to be the last time.

_Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over _

"You can't go, Matt. I won't let anyone have you." He threw the bag across the room, clothes and games flying everywhere and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

_But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane  
_

Mello felt himself be pushed away as Matt once again began retrieving his scattered items.

"You blew it, _Mells_. You hit me again"

"Don't leave me, Matt. Don't!"

He left anyways. But ended up returning at Mello's will, once again.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is

Now Matt was pissed. Hitting him and name calling was one thing but touching his games and smokes were another. He slammed the bedroom door leaving Mello alone and stomped angrily to the kitchen. He searched through the cupboards and found Mello's expensive chocolate and threw it out the window and smirked.

_You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me _

"Matt.." Mello whispered through the phone.

"I'm not coming back."

"But Mattie I need you! I can't live without you!" Matt sighed and hung up. He sped home from the hotel. He kind of missed the abusive blonde devil.

_Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk _

Matt stood outside, bags at his feet. Only to be lifted and carried in once again at Mello's beckoning for him to stay. He caved. Again.

_Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall _

Mello pinned Matt to the wall and growled. When Matt saw the blonde's fisted hand he braced himself. But the hand was sent flying into the wall, breaking it under his fist. Matt kissed him softly as thanks, he guessed, for sparing him the pain.

_Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Ima tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire  
_

"Mattie.." Mello breathed out the name lightly.

"This has been.. _interesting_ and all but.. I won't let you leave. You're mine Matt. If I can't have you.. no one will.." He whispered as he lit a match.

"Mello let me go! I'll never try to leave again! Please! Please!" He sobbed. He was tied to the bed tightly. He was now certain today was the day of his death.

"I don't believe you. I loved you.. Goodbye.."

He dropped the match and walked out. To stand and watch the flames. Savour the screams.

One last time..

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie.

_**A/N: Don't hate me for killing Matt! I love him! I really do but I had to do it for the sake of the fic. BTW, it was Near at the bar :] So love me for that.**_

_**_Annabelle**_


End file.
